SCI Spy: Nudist Beach
by CaptainDarkMage
Summary: In a Southeast Jungle, a Woman of pure beauty passes the time by doing some skinny dipping. However, fate unites her with the man of only here mere dreams, and he's got company. WARNING: Extremely graphic in terms of sexual descriptions, and a disappointment in terms of my writing abilities (Just felt like sharing and getting this story over with before it killed me)


_**S.C.I. Spy #1: Nudist Beach**_

In a Southeast Jungle, there was a woman of erotic beauty. She was a dark skinned beauty, and her body was near perfection, boasting a figure that curved in the right places and was a perfect athletic shape. Her hair was long and stunning and reached for her shoulders, allowing anyone to stroke its dark strands. She also had hypnotic eyes and loving lips that would warm up the body of anyone who would of gotten kissed by her. This fine lady also happened to like skinnydipping, and was a real cockteaser to any man that saw her naked fisque. It was also a miracle on how she was not dating anyone, and how no one would try to have her in their life, however that would all change one day while she did another skinny dip. She was singing like a Siren in such a poetic voice that could be heard through The Seven Seas, and after a few hours of swimming with her skin exposed, she decided to go back on land to take an orgasmic breather, and go home with some clothes on her bod.

"Ah, the fun of dipping my lovely flesh into the water. Makes me wish I had a certain someone to seduce and tease with it." The woman said, looking through her bags for some clothes. She ended up wearing a stingless purple bikini top, black smallpants, fingerless gray gloves, red nylons, white slippers and a blue cardigan that bared her midriff and navel. As she was about to leave, she saw a fire ball head towards the jungle and crash, out of curiousity, the woman ran to see what it was. As it turns out, the fireball was actualy a cube, and it seemed like more of a mode of space transportation.

"A...Cube?" She approached the cube, only for some smoke to steam up the area she was standing in, and then she heard a voice

"Were you expecting company on this fine evening?" The voice said, sounding deep and distinctly male. She had no clue what to say to that, making this mysterious vistor curious, which caused him to speak again "Did you hear what I said?"

"Hmm? Oh right! Umm...Sorry, no!" She responded to this strange man in the smoke. The two stayed silent for a few seconds, until he spoke again "Perhaps I should come out now"

"Y-Yeah, that would be great actually" The young lady agreed to his suggestion. So thee supernatural man emerged from his Cube-like ship, and when the smoke cleared, the man was revealed. She was honestly shocked upon the reveal of this man, and honestly blushed upon just looking at him. He had orange skin, short brown hair, green eyes and surpringly the teaser for HER of all women, being incredibly muscular and big, yet so huggable too. He wasn't wearing any clothes either, allowing the woman to get turned on by such a man. He was also turned on by her, as he could just imagine her all naked and being more attractive.

"Would you like to see what's in my mouth?" He asked

"Wh-What?" Gapping her eyes at such a question, until he put his big hand behind her head. and lunged her right towards his mouth. The two locked lips, and kissed. Suddenly she could feel his tongue reaching out for hers, desperate to sneak in a little slobber into her mouth. So she shot her tongue out towards his, and they twisted them together until their tongues could twist no further. They then seperated their lips from each other, yet still looked at each other's faces very closely. The woman now in permenate love with this hulking giant, went a little close to his ear to nip at it, and then opened her mouth to whisper into it.

"Strip me of this material" She demanded, placing her hands onto his shoulders, and leaned in for another smooch to seal the deal. "Please?" She teased with a wink, while licking her lips at his meaty hooks called arms. He then placed his hands on her shoulders, and then he leaned towards her, and looked straight into her eyes, opening his mouth to speak to her.

"OK then, young lady." He said, opening her cardigan and revealing her clevage as well as more of her beautiful bare belly. "But be warned, you need to be ready, cause I find it hard to stop after we go to the next level." He told her in concern for her safety from any harm. But was surprised when he heard her giggle, as she took off her gloves and ripped the nylons from her legs and feet, showing off those well-toned calves once again.

"Hehehehe, don't be silly. I can see why you'd be so concerned. However..." Placing her hands onto his cheeks, she came remarkable close to him "I'm curious if your ready for a girl such as myself, cowboy." The woman remarked, sliding off her smallpants and exposing her pink panties for him to see. After that, he slid down her panties just enough to reveal her asscrack, and placed one hand on her right asscheek, and the other one groped her left boob. "Mind if I introduce you to some little friends of mine?" He asked for her permission.

"You brought friends? I would love to meet them" She said, allowing him to explain "OK then" Raising his arms, ready to call "Alright everyone! Come on out and meet the love of my life!" He shouted, and then out of cube came little shrimp-shaped creepy crawlies.

"I hope your not creeped out by my little friends here" He said, wonder what her reaction would be to his big-ish friends that have crash landed with him to find a new home.

"Aww, their so cute! I love them!" She proclaimed, heartwarmed from seeing the little guys. Just then, he undid the string supporting her bikini, which caused her boobs to flop out and allow the bra piece to fall to the ground. Exposing her clevage, but he wasn't done yet. Cause next, he spanked her ass, and then he slid the panties off her naked butt, as her panties joined the bra piece. The naked woman was liking where this was going.

"Oooohhh, Mr. Pervert. What are you planning?" She wondered

"Well, it requires you to lie down onto the sand, and spread out your arms and legs like a starfish...Is that a problem?" He explained, hoping she was up for his new sexual tactic.

"Of course not. Go crazy, big guy." She replied, leaning back and hitting the sand. Spreading out her nude body for her lover to toy with. "What are you waiting for? Lets get it on"

"Oh I'm not be doing the teasing. THEY are!" He mentioned, pointing towards the creepy crawlies at awe by her wonderous body. "They LOVE swarming over the bodies of females."

"Nawww, that's so adorable. Cmhere you little peepers." She insisted to the pervy bugs, as one leaped straight inbetween her boobs. "Oh hello little guy. Good choice of body parts."

"That's Chester. Obviousy name for a boob lover such as himself" He explained

"I'm guessing the rest of them have such clever names too." She said, when she felt two of them squirm into her armpits causing a bit of ticklish feeling in her. "So who are they?"

"Pitty and Patty. They are brother and sister, and like to bask in the sweat of your pits."

"So these little guys are gonna tickle me?" She asked in a cute innocent voice

"Until you feel weak, and desperate for my touch." He proclaimed with a cunning smile. She could then feel one on her neck, but before she asked him, he answered it for her.

"Giraffe. He's the longest out of them all." Suddenly she could feel them all on her at once "OK, lets play a little quiz game then, shall we?" She requested him, and got him to nod as a sign that he accepts her challenge. "OK Smart Guy, who's the one on my vagina?"

"That would be Howard. He's real shy around girls, and he usually called a pussy by the others. I know, very mature." But she actually giggled at such hilariously bad humour that the bugs make. "You mean you can understand what their saying?" She asked

"Yes. I can, and Howard right now, wants to tickle your pussy so hard that it'll spew out some cum...Did I even hear him right?"

"Well, I do kinda feel tingly in there, but anyways...The one on my nipple?"

"That one would be Nurple. He likes to lick the tips of your tits until fizz foams out, and sucks on them until your milk is drained for the day."

"Wow. Such an extremist. The one on my ass?"

"He is Butthead. He just likes to make those cheeks wiggle from sensitivity. Don't worry, he doesn't go digging into your cave. He is also quite flat, so he can't be crushed by salm your ass on him. Infact, none of them can really be killed by reckless movement, quite strong they are."

"Explains why two of them are restricting each of my two arms."

"They happen to be The Handy Army. They are quite different given that they are technically frog-like creatures with cybernetic enhancements, while the rest are a small shrimp-ish shape. They provide assistance for Pitty and Patty by using the sharp blade things on their sides to hold down the arms, while also extending them so they move up and down to tease the arms and shoulders with their little flipper-ish hands and feet."

"Sounds fair...And my legs?"

"The Bootlegs. Just like The Handy Army, they provide assistance to two other twins, are of the same species and also do the legs and knees."

"I see. A boot means the feet, and leg literally meaning that. But anyways, who may these twins be?"

"Soul, and Tic-Tac. Unlike Pitty and Patty though, these two cover different sections of the foot. Tic-Tac wriggles through each toe, and sucks on them too. While also being able to lock a toe in place by wrapping it with his body, as he is the 2nd longest next to Giraffe. The other is Soul, and he quite the tongue. Always licking the soul, and making a water slide out of his own slobber. As he slides down, with his little wriggly legs doubling the tickle factor."

"Such a dynamic duo of twins. But anyways, what about these guys on my upperbody?"

"OK, this will be a long one. Rigby does your rib cages and likes to eat meat, but its not the human flesh kind, so feel free to bring him to a BBQ. Hippy 1 & 2 always are recognizable by their colour of Red being #1, and Blue being #2, though which hip they do is varied So, #1 could do left one day, while #2 does right, and so on and so on and so on. Waiter does the waist, and he is quite the gentleman. Bella does the stomach area, and enjoys hearing women laugh from getting their tummies tickled, she also likes to dance, so turn up the music to make her a party animal for your night out. Miner is the youngest of them all, and likes to dig deep into the navel and like Soul, will constantly lick it."

"Oh god! They just found my weak spots." She claimed with a smile, trying to resist the feeling of laughter.

"They aren't gonna stop now. Commence the swarming!" He commanded the little bugs, as the froggy creatures held her down and the young shrimp started their little playtime. Giraffe start off strong by slowly wriggling on her neck, trying to open her seducive mouth. "I won't...give into them...so easily..." Just then Pitty and Patty zoomed in and really started to get some giggles out of her, while The Handy Army helped keep her arms from shaking free "Hehehehehehehe, so far...So good. Hehehehehehe, DAMMIT!" Just then, Howard was getting naughty with her vagina, and it didn't help that Soul and Tic-Tac were going crazy on her feet and now she was starting to laugh, though nothing loud, just logically realistic in terms of the parts getting tickled "Ahahahahahahaha! Please Stohop-op-op-op! AAAHHH!" She screamed, as Howard was starting to go so over-the-top that she could it building up inside her. "OH GOD! Howard! I'M GONNA SQUIRT!" She gave a heads up, just before she launched out the gunk out of her front butt, and managing to cover Howard in it, while the others looked at Howard, thinking that he should be cleaned afterwards. But now it was time to get her really laughing out loud. Hippy #1 & 2 without warning gave her a bit of a spike be getting intense right away "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH GOD! MAKE IT STOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She tried trashing them off, but they gripped onto her hips like grappling hooks, while Rigby stroked her rips one at a time. "GAAAAAAAAAH! OMG! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP!" Waiter looked like he was massaging her waist, and it felt good, though it did cost a lot of laughs out of her "AHAHAHAHA! Keep doing thahahahahahat!" Now the real begging was gonna begin as Bella was not only very fast, but she also like to go slow to catch her victims off guard "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Soon she'd be caught breathless when Miner leaped into her navel, and went in so deep that he hit her nerve system. "AAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH!" She screamed, violently jerking from side to side "NOT THAT DEEP! CAN'T BREATHE!" While she was struggling for breathe, something about it still felt fun to her, though Miner got out and just went to wriggling out and inside of her navel, but not too deep enough to drain life out of her. Eventually the bugs tired out, and left her to take a breather. Now she was panting on the ground to regain some energy. Her hair was a mess but still rather cute, every inch of her body was covered in sweat, especially the belly area and her body was twitching every second between her deep breathes. "Man, that was an...interesting experiment. Holy shite."

"Hmph, really took an effect on you, huh?" He said, where she responded with a nod "However, before I have a turn. Ladies first..." He said, offering a chance for her to have a go with him. He then pointed to his dick, which seemed to pointing straight up and looked hardened, almost as if he was pleasuring himself while watching her get tickled, but now he was letting her have a go at him before it was his actual turn to play with her worn out body.

"You're letting me suck it, aren't you? Alright, I'm feeling a bit evil with my revenge on you, sweet heart." She smiled, staring evily with a grin on her face. Although fraile and weakened, she still had the might to crawl all the over to her lover's rock hard cock, and sample it in her mouth. As she stumbled to his legs, she wriggled the fingers of her left arm and went all the way up to his ass, to place her left hand on it. Her other hand however, was gonna be used for something else. "Hey! You don't mind if I give those balls of yours a massage, don't you?"

"Uhhh...Umm...That is an interesting little method to do while you suck on me. I guess it wouldn't hurt" He proclaimed, surprised at such an offer. She then smiled a milicious smile of hunger, as she spanked his ass playfully. She then proceeded to gope half of the large cock in her mouth, while using her tongue to lick the other half inside her mouth, all the while massaging the balls supporting this huge penis. Meanwhile, he could feel her feminine ways send sparks down his entire body and admired her flirty ways with men such as himself. Suddenly he could feel her speeding up the pase of her method, and he start to feel something building within him.

"Hmm...You seemed to be a bit shakey, are you about to let it come out of you?" She teased with a wink, with him nodding in response. "I feel like giving it a taste, time to speed up!" She suddenly went even faster than before, building the gunk inside him. It was almost too much to handle, and then after a few minutes she felt it spray into her mouth. To her it tasted like a vanilla milkshake, and now she wanted more "That was good. Although, I bet you can hydrate me a little more than that." So, she continued at it, going faster with each dick tingle she did and filling herself with more to come. Up until the skies turned dark blue, and the stars shined, did she stop playing with his juicy cock. "Wow! THAT was fun! OK, now you can have your turn."

"You have no idea how much fun I'm gonna have." He relentlessly stated, grabbing her wrist, and thrust her towards him for another kiss. The two pulled back with loving eyes staring into one another "Lie down and submit yourself to me, you flithy bitch!" He shouted, causing a wonderful little shiver from her, as she did his command. Lying down with her legs spread out, completely vulnerable for him to molest. He then layed himself on the ground, and got close to her "Alright then, its time I got to touch this lovely bare skin of yours." He says as he gropes onto her breasts, and molds it into fantastic shapes and forms, while also licking her milk tipped nipples. After that, he lay his torso onto her, facing her legs and feet, while she spanked him. During that position, he got suck on her toes and lickle them, while using his fingers to torture her soles. Causing her to burst out into laughter, which got cuter as the more often he did it.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT THE TOES! NOT THE TOHOHOHOHOHOES!" She laughed, with tears running down her face. And that best part is...That wasn't even her most ticklish or most defenseless spot on her entire well-done body

"I see your quite the ticklish gal. I must admit that is a Turn-On for me" He admitted proudly while looking at her upperbody "Especially this part of your body" Directing his big hands to her belly, and lay them on her waist. "But first...Lets get the elephant in the room" He then quickly tickled her armpits with warning, and again she laughed at the feeling of her own weakness.

"NO! NO! NOOO! OH LORD! HEHEHEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She feisted and wiggled furiously, but to no avail as he had her pinned to the sandy grounds of the beach.

"OK now, time for my favourite part of the female anatomy, their silm stomaches." He loving said so, with kisses on her midriff. From her beautifully boned rib cages to her irresistable waist area, it was blessed with romantic smooches straight from the man of a girl's sexual dreams. He used his strong hands to rub her belly until she started to pout like a puppy, almost as if she wanted him to make her giggle like a cheerleader, with a wink that confinced him to do so.

"Finish the job! I wanna be struggling so hard that I'll start to feel faint and finally rest, and just in that one split second, if you can manage, fill me with your manly dick goo." She requested, purring like a kitty that just had milk, except the milk was gonna be poured into her via attachment. The man did what he was pledded to do, hewiggled her fingers everywhere on her midriff; the hips, rib cage, waist, bare belly and all of which made her body shine with more sweat than last time "AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHAHAHE!" She kept sequeling and shaking herself until finally it took its effect on her energy, and tired her out "Please...Fill me up..." She begged in her faint words, and she got the reply she wanted.

"As you wish, darling" He promised, instant sliding his dick into her pussy, thrusting at her until her energy was drained away, and then caught breathless with how much gunk he filled her with after that, alot more than before. Bursting out in rapid fiery meteor speed that is.

"Good night, my love" She whispered with her eyelids covering up half her eyes now

"Wait!" He shouted, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him "I never got your name..."

"I never got yours either" But she followed her sentence with laughter "Hehehehehehehehehehe, but I have a feeling we're gonna love the build up. Can't wait to hear it when the sun will rise tommorow" She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him into her breasts "Use those as pillows for tonight. Makes me feel closer to you..."

"O-O-OK" He said with his now orange face turned red, and then dazed off to sleep with his new love. With the two of them snoozing off underneath the stars of the near infinite space.

**The End**

**Well, isn't this story a little..."Unique" I wouldn't consider this story all that great, specially considering the source material I used. Which was infact S.C.I. Spy #1...Yes, THAT S.C.I Spy, and I picked the most "memorable" scene to rewrite, considering how WTF the Moment really is in that Bad Comic. So yeah, not my best. Just something to haul you over, while I get to work on MUCH better fanfics than this! So for now, TRY to deal this One-Shot.**

**I also made the "Feeder-Breeder Bugs" LESS retarded, and just made them their own species, and just in general, cute little bugs that like womanly bodies (I even added the cute little frogs with blades on their sides.) Instead of those dumb little robo-bugs that somehow didn't comsume the man they were stored in (I still don't know how that works BTW.) **

**YES! I'm aware that this story is technically crap, but I bet I did better than whatever Doug Moench was trying to make with S.C.I. Spy.**

**So yeah, not my best. Though its something to hold you all over, as I have many other fanfics in the works, so be prepared to have a read.**


End file.
